La Aguja Avanza
by Janii-chan
Summary: Final alternativo de Nota Suicida... si no les gustó el final de ese, pasen y lean este.


_**¿Cómo van?**_

_**Bueno, este es el one-shot con el final alternativo de Nota Suicida, ojala les guste bueno no les quito más tiempo.**_

_**Disclaimers: POT no me pertenece ToT**_

Despertó abruptamente.

-_Que sueño más loco _– pensó – _Aunque hubiera sido lindo que en realidad Ryoma y yo… _- siguió pensando mientras intentaba girarse, pero al intentarlo pudo darse cuenta de que no podía.

Unos fueres brazos estaban aprisionando su cintura, fue entonces cuándo se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación… entonces sonrió – _No fue un sueño _– ese pensamiento la hizo feliz.

Cómo pudo se di vuelta, quedando frente a frente a él. Él se encontraba plácidamente dormido y se notaba paz en su rostro… sin pensárselo dos veces la chica acarició su rostro pensando que no había nada más que ella quisiera más que estar a su lado… Ryoma era su novio hacía un año y algo más y siempre habían sido felices…

El abrió sus ojos suavemente, y aún somnoliento le sonrío y aprisionó aún más contra su cuerpo, ella sólo pudo sonreír y acercar sus labios a los del chico para besarlo. Le amaba, y nada cambiaría aquello.

Ella tenía diecisiete años en aquel entonces, al igual que Ryoma, para poder ser novios habían pasado por una serie de dificultades que les hubieran ganado si su amor no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Luego de estar recostados unos minutos más, decidieron levantarse para hacer algo por la vida, los padres de Ryoma no se encontraban en casa, y ella le había dicho a su abuela que se había ido a quedar junto con Hikari a la casa de Raven que estaba dando una pijamada. Ambas eran sus mejores amigas, y al saber a la perfección que harían ella y Ryoma la cubrían sin pensárselo. No era la primera vez que lo hacían…

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina para poder desayunar, era extraño, pero ese día ella se sentía extrañamente feliz…

Ryoma anunció que ese día sería él quien atendería a Sakuno, por lo que hizo que ésta se sentara en una silla y le sirvió el desayuno.

Ella estaba esperando a que el terminara para poder comenzar a comer, pero de pronto todo le dio vueltas, no sabía por qué. Supuso que era por que no había comido nada, pero no sabría si decir que para su buena o mala fortuna se había equivocado…

Días después Ryoma la acompañó al médico ya que los mareos continuaron constantemente. El resultado de todo ello fue: embarazo…

Si, sus… "noches" habían dado frutos, Ryoma y ella serían padres, en vez de lamentarse celebraron en cierta manera, serían padres…

Si se preguntan si la madre de ella los apoyó o no, bueno les puedo decir que la regañó por irresponsable, pero le dio su total apoyo cómo madre. A Ryoma… bueno su padre le molesto, pero al final todo había resultado bien, Sakuno sería madre de un hijo que le había dado Ryoma, era todo lo que necesitaba…

_**-0-**_

Cuándo Sakuno ya tenía siete meses de embarazo, su madre le habló acerca del tema que evitaban a toda costa en su casa, el padre de Sakuno. El muy descarado había abandonado a su madre cuándo ella aún estaba en su panza…

Ella le comunicó que hacía poco el había vuelto a comunicarse con ella, él… le dijo que quería conocer a su hija y pedir perdón, y antes de tomar cualquier desición la madre de esta lo consultó con Sakuno antes.

Está bien, ella sentía curiosidad por saber quien era su padre, nunca lo había conocido, y jamás habían mantenido ningún tipo de comunicación. No quería hablar con él para que la pusiera al día con lo que había hecho con su vida en todo este tiempo. Si no, que quería verle para que diera la cara, y que le dijera el por qué las había abandonado a ambas.

Aceptó verle, pero sería luego de tener al bebé. Además que lo había consultado con su médico, y él le recomendó que fuera después de dar a luz a su hijo, ya que emociones muy fuertes podrían hacerle daño al bebé.

_**-0-**_

Ciel el hijo de Sakuno y Ryoma, ya tenía tres años de vida. Ryoma y ella estaban comprometidos y de vez en cuándo el se iba a quedar en casa de Sakuno para estar con ella y su hijo.

Hacía unos días Ryoma le estaba comentando a Sakuno, que su padre estaba algo extraño, ya no le molestaba y no jugaba partidos de tenis contra él. Le comentaba también que estaba preocupado de que su padre estuviese en malos pasos. Pero el tema del suegro de Sakuno duró un par de minutos por que fue Ciel quien llamó la atención de ambos.

Cómo era de esperarse, Ryoma ya le había regalado su primera raqueta, el quería que su hijo fuera igual de bueno o incluso mejor que él mismo en su deporte favorito.

Se encontraban en el salón de la casa de Sakuno, ella se encontraba nerviosa. Su padre iría a casa esa tarde. Ryoma la estaba acompañando e intentaba calmarla. Ella vio a Ryoma jugar con Ciel durante unos diez minutos y una sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro. Esos dos se amaban.

Miró el reloj una vez más, y vio que ya casi era la hora en la que llegaría aquel señor. Su madre salió de su habitación anunciando lo que ella había pensado anteriormente, y su nerviosismo aumentó.

Siguió observando a Ryoma y a Ciel, y aunque esa escena era lo suficientemente tranquilizadora sus nervios le seguían jugando una mala pasada.

Ryoma se puso de pie y anunció que usaría el baño antes de que llegara el padre de Sakuno. Él se fue, y justo cuándo cerró la puerta tras de sí, alguien tocó la puerta principal… Y Ryoma no se encontraba ahí, con ella.

Suspiró e inclinó su cabeza para que su madre abriera la puerta. Esta comprendió y lo hizo en el acto. Acercó su mano a la manilla y la giró lentamente aumentando aún más el nerviosismo de Sakuno. Abrió la puerta dejando ver al hombre tras esta. Sakuno se relajó un poco y sonrió. Ella conocía a ese hombre, el no era su padre.

-Hola – dijo Sakuno con una pequeña sonrisa

El en cambio, la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos y desesperados y la madre no comprendió el por qué de este acto y Sakuno tampoco.

-Sakuno – habló su madre – él… - dijo señalándolo – él es tu padre N… - pero ella no pudo terminar, por que fue Ryoma quién la interrumpió

-Nanjiroh… - dijo este sorprendido, igual que Sakuno…

"_No era cierto, ¡No podía ser cierto! Mi padre no podía ser el mismo que el de Ryoma… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué había hecho yo? Ryoma era mi hermano y nosotros habíamos cometido un pecado imperdonable…" – _pensó Sakuno desesperada

-¿Lo conoces? – Le preguntó la madre de la chica a Ryoma - ¿Conoces al padre de Sakuno? – dijo ella inocentemente haciendo pasar al hombre y cerrando la puerta tras él. Sin saber lo que los tres restantes que ahí estaban sabían, ¿y es que acaso ella no notaba el parecido entre ellos dos?

-Yo… - intentó hablar aquel hombre

-¡Muérete! – Dijo Ryoma entre dientes y con mirada asesina y puños apretados – Engañaste a mamá y… - Ryoma calló. Al parecer se acababa de dar cuenta de la cruda verdad – Sakuno… - susurró con ojos sombríos

-¿Alguien me podría explicar que ocurre aquí? – preguntó nuevamente la mujer mayor sin poder entender

-¡¿Por qué no pudiste decirme de una vez cómo era el maldito nombre del hombre que me enjedró? – gritó desesperada Sakuno, con los ojos rebalsados de lágrimas

-Bu… bueno ya sabes – habló ella aún sin entender – ya sabes que nunca me gusto mencionarle

-¡¿Sabes lo que resultó con tu estúpida mentira? – ella ya había perdido toda cordura, y protocolo, estaba gritando y llorando de impotencia y de dolor. No sabía que le dolía más. Saber que el hombre al cuál amaba era su hermano o si era que habían tenido un hijo

-¡No me hables así Sakuno, ni siquiera sé que ocurre! – dijo exasperada la mayor

-¡Me acosté con mi hermano! – Gritó señalando a Ryoma - ¡Tuve un hijo con él! ¿Y todavía preguntas que esta mal? – Sakuno observé a Ciel de reojo – "_pobre, el sigue jugando y ni siquiera sabe que ocurre" -_ pensó

-Her… ¿Hermano? – preguntó su madre en shock

-Jamás pensé que llegaría a ocurrir esto – se lamentó Nanjiroh – Jamás se me llegó a cruzar por la cabeza que ellos se conocerían y… - tragó saliva, se notaba a leguas que estaba angustiado – y que tendrían un hijo… - dijo botando un par de lágrimas

-¿Y crees que arreglas algo con botar un par de lágrimas? – Preguntó Ryoma que hasta ahora se encontraba inmóvil - ¿Cómo crees que se siente que la persona a la que más amas en el mundo sea tu hermana? ¿Cómo crees que se siente haber tenido un hijo con ella y haber sido felices por un tiempo para luego enterarte de que tienes que separarte de ella? ¡Y ni siquiera es voluntariamente! Es por la sencilla razón… ¡De que el padre de ambos era un viejo al cuál nunca le importó su familia, y se metía en una cama con la primera mujer que encontraba por la calle! – esto último lo dijo completamente sulfurado, se notaba que estaba igual o aún más molesto que Sakuno.

Ryoma empujó a Nanjiroh aún lado y salió de la casa corriendo, Sakuno hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero se sentía demasiado débil cómo para correr.

-Mamá, ¿qué le ocurrió a papá? – le preguntó el pequeño Ciel a Sakuno

Ella no le contestó, un mar de lágrimas la inundó y no pudo dejar de llorar hasta esa noche. Nanjiroh dejó la casa poco después que Ryoma y la madre de Sakuno cuidó a Ciel mientras ella intentaba reponerse. La madre de Sakuno se sentía culpable por todo lo que ella estaba pasando y es que no era más culpa que de ella y Nanjiroh por no haberles dicho nunca lo que en realidad eran Ryoma y ella.

Tal vez, si Nanjiroh hubiera dado el paso de querer conocerla y decirles a su esposa e hijo de la existencia de Sakuno y su madre nada de esto habría pasado. Y Ryoma y Sakuno ahora tendrían una buena relación de hermanos. En momentos como este ya no podían pensar en eso, jamás podrían comportarse cómo tal, no por que no quisieran, si no por que estaba Ciel, que les recordaría en cada segundo de su puta existencia que en algún momento tuvieron más que una relación de hermanos…

_**-0-**_

Aquella chica se sentía destrozada, de sus ojos no podían parar de brotar lágrimas y la opresión que sentía en el pecho la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Ya hacían dos semanas desde que todo aquello había ocurrido, y Sakuno aún no sabía nada de Ryoma, él no había llamado ni una sola vez ni si quiera para preguntar por la salud de su hijo. Ok, ella sabía que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido un error pero el pequeño Ciel no tenía la culpa de que sus padres fuesen hermanos.

Ella se encontraba llorando en su habitación, había estado pensando en hacerlo hace un par de días a tras, pero no fue hasta ese día que encontró el valor para hacerlo. Tomó un lápiz y un papel y se sentó en su escritorio para comenzar a escribir, la carta decía así:

_**Querido Ciel:**_

_**Cuándo leas esta carta ya serás mayor para comprender el por qué no me encuentro a tu lado. El por qué no estuve con tigo cuándo entraste a la escuela y el por que no estuve con tigo cuándo llevaste a casa tu primera novia.**_

_**Sé que tal vez para ti será difícil sobrellevar una vida sin tu madre al lado tuyo, pero debes comprender las razones por las cuáles el día de hoy estás leyendo una carta que te dejé hace unos años y no estás hablando cara a cara con migo cómo hacías cuando tenías tres años.**_

_**Supongo que tu padre está con tigo a cada momento, y no estoy segura de si tiene alguna esposa o novia, espero puedas quererla cómo a la madre que nunca tuviste.**_

_**Te pido perdón por haberte abandonado en plena niñez, pero créeme que tuve razones de peso por haberlo hecho, sé que no es excusa, por eso te pido perdón.**_

_**Quiero decirte, que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido, y… bueno tampoco sé si tu padre ya te haya explicado todo, si no lo ha hecho, no lo fuerces él lo hará a su debido tiempo.**_

_**Quiero que sepas que te amo, y que te llevaré siempre en mi memoria, a dónde sea que me valla después de haber escrito esta carta. Cuida a tu padre y a tu familia.**_

_**Tu madre, Sakuno Ryuzaki.**_

Mientras la chica escribía aquella carta, sus ojos no pararon de botar lágrimas, le dolía el hecho de que algún día su hijo sabría que ella… no viviría para verlo crecer.

Una vez terminó de escribir y guardar en un sobre que tenía el nombre Ciel escrito en el la carta para su hijo, tomó otro pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir una nueva, esta decía:

_**Mí amado Ryoma:**_

_**Espero puedas perdonarme algún día lo que voy a hacer el día de hoy, y el hecho de haberte dejado la carga de Ciel en tus hombros. La última vez que te vi, no tuvimos una placentera despedida, y fue dónde comenzó la pesadilla para ambos.**_

_**Perdóname, te lo diré una y mil veces más, es que simplemente no puedo soportar el hecho de que tenga que verte cómo a un hermano y no cómo lo que ansío verte, cómo mi esposo. No alcanzamos a concretar la boda, pero ya éramos una familia.**_

_**Quiero que sigas adelante, eres mucho más fuerte que yo, y sé que podrás saber llevar todos los obstáculos que te depare la vida. Podrás rehacerla normalmente sin tenerme cómo estorbo. **_

_**No puedo aguantar el dolor en mi pecho, y es por eso que simplemente he decidido darle fin a mi sufrimiento y dejar que la oscuridad se apodere de mí.**_

_**Te pido otra vez que cuides de Ciel, y que algún día le expliques el por qué su madre no se encuentra con él, y por qué lo dejó en su niñez.**_

_**Una vez más pido que me perdones, por que realmente fue la mejor solución que encontré.**_

_**Siempre te amaré Ryoma, a pesar de todo, yo jamás te olvidaré, ni a ti ni los momentos que pasamos juntos. **_

_**Siempre tuya.**_

_**Sakuno Ryuzaki.**_

La chica metió esta nueva carta en otro sobre que tenía el nombre del chico al cuál estaba dirigida la carta y la selló. Tomó su abrigo, ambas cartas y salió de la casa sin decirle nada a su madre.

Se dirigió a la casa de Ryoma y tocó, quien le abrió fue la madre de este, la señora se sorprendió al ver que la chica que siempre traía una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora tenía la mirada más sombría que había visto.

Sakuno no preguntó por Ryoma, sólo le rogó a la madre que le entregara ambas cartas a este y se retiro con una reverencia.

Rindo cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Ryoma, que por cierto no bajaba de su cuarto mientras su padre se encontraba en casa. Ella golpeó un par de veces.

-¡Largo! – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Hijo, tienes correo – le informó su madre

Ryoma abrió la puerta, su mirada estaba igual o incluso peor que la de la chica. El observó a su madre con mirada fría, luego recibió el par de sobres y volvió a cerrar la puerta, la mujer negó con la cabeza para luego suspirar. ¿Qué le ocurría a su hijo últimamente? Tal vez había discutido con Sakuno, en fin, la mujer sólo bajó a la sala de su casa para estar junto a su esposo.

Por un momento la idea de ignorar las cartas pasó por la mente del chico, pero fijó su vista en el remitente y reconoció la letra.

Se sentó apresuradamente en su cama, y abrió la carta que llevaba su nombre estrepitosamente, con desesperación notoria, y es que entendía que ella le haya escrito una carta a él, pero simplemente no podía entender por que había llegado una carta a sus manos que era dirigida a Ciel. Supuso que su carta explicaba el por qué.

Cuándo comenzó a leerla, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y su expresión fue de sorpresa y angustia al mismo tiempo.

-Sakuno… No, no puedes… - susurró el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos para evitar que lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Dejó las cartas en dónde cayeron y salió corriendo de su habitación, para ir a la casa de la chica.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la mujer al momento que Ryoma pasó corriendo por el salón de la casa, pero ella no obtuvo respuesta alguna del joven.

Lo único que Ryoma tenía en mente en ese momento, era poder llegar a tiempo. El quería llegar a tiempo antes de que la mujer a la cuál amaba con su vida cometiera alguna locura.

Corrió tan fuerte cómo pudo, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que parecían no poder terminar, la gente le miraba con cara de compasión. Pero eso no le importaba, las calles parecían cada vez más largas, y la gente que por ahí transitaba parecía querer impedirle el paso y obstruirlo aún más.

No podía comprender cómo. ¡Ni siquiera a él se le pasó por la cabeza hacer algo tan estúpido e irresponsable! ¿Cómo era posible que a ella si se le hubiera ocurrido? ¡Ella simplemente era una cobarde! ¿Dónde habían quedado las múltiples promesas que ambos habían hecho? ¿Dónde había quedado el _superaremos todo juntos _que ella le había dicho aquella vez?

Las piernas del chico se hicieron pesadas, y no querían responderle pero aún así siguió adelante, y la angustia que sentía en el pecho de tan sólo pensar que no llegaría a tiempo le hacía perder la respiración.

Sólo un pensamiento pudo pasar por su cabeza al momento de ver la casa de la chica ante él – _"Sólo dame un minuto más" _– rogó al cielo

Al momento de abrir la puerta principal de aquella casa, un grito ahogado salió de la garganta del chico. - ¡Sakuno! – el chico comenzó a recorrer cada cuarto o habitación que la casa tenía, y al momento en el que Ryoma entró al cuarto de Sakuno, pudo encontrarla. Y lo que vio lo horrorizó.

Sakuno se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, en claro hecho de estar nerviosa y además tenía un arma sujetada a la altura de su cien. Él se desesperó.

-¡Detente! – le rogó en un grito – no puedes… - dijo comenzando a botar lágrimas de nuevo – ¡no puedes dejarme solo! – el cerró los ojos y apretó los puños - ¡Joder! Te amo, y no quiero separarme de ti ¿Y qué si somos hermanos? ¡No es nuestra culpa! ¡Tenemos un hijo joder! – Siguió tratando de hacerla entrar en razón – Onegai… quédate con migo – pidió

Aquella chica abrió los ojos y comenzando a llorar nuevamente bajó el arma para luego caer arrodillada al suelo. Ryoma suspiró aliviado y se acercó a ella para quitarle el arma y se arrodilló en frente de ella.

-¿Por qué no pudo ser diferente? –preguntó ella

-Da igual – respondió él – Nos amamos, y haremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, seguiremos como siempre lo hemos hecho y nadie se enterará

Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió – De todos modos seré una Echizen… ¿no? –

-Hai, hai – respondió con una sonrisa, luego su cara se volvió de angustia – Prométeme que nunca más intentarás algo tan estúpido – le pidió a la chica

-Lo prometo – dijo – y lamento haberte preocupado

El sonrió y tomó a la chica por el mentón para luego besarla tiernamente. La angustia que antes sentía había desaparecido, y lo único que le restaba a ambos era seguir adelante, por Ciel, pero sobre todo por ellos dos, y por su eterno amor.

_**Gracias a todas las que leyeron Nota Suicida y pidieron este final alternativo. Le dedico este final a todas ustedes. Por favor continúen leyendo mis fics y por favor dejen un review ¿si?**_

_**Bueno, me despido**_

_**Ja ne **_

_**Janita-chan =)**_


End file.
